pack life? adult version
by humphrey666
Summary: pack life? just a bit ruder rated m for swearing and sex references and maybe later actual sex scenes (updates can be rare no set updates will try best to update pup
1. Chapter 1

**Pack life**

**Hi I'm back this is the back story of humphrey and Kate and why they left there pack.**

**I don't own alpha and omega all belongs to lionsgate except my oc and the text**

Kates pov

I can't believe it my parents are dead and my sister has ran off at least I still had humphrey that's a point were is he "humphrey" i called I started crying "why is everyone leaving me LIFE IS SO SHIT!" i screamed just then a grey wolf pinned me down it was humphrey "miss me" he said "oh thank god your alive" i said "Yeah about that we have been kicked from the pack" he said "why?" "i kinda got in a fight with the leader" "what about?" i asked annoyed "that dick head killed your parents kate" he said "what an absolute mother fucking cock suck cunt for fuck sake I hate that fucker so fucking much whoa I'm glad I got that out of my system" i said "i think we should go now I need to rest I kinda got slammed against a tree and bitten" he said "oh my gosh are you ok" he collapsed and I thought he was dead he was struggling to stay alive he closed his eyes "noo humphrey I need your love you I want to marry you I want to have sex with you". I shouted "really kate" "yes let me sing you a song

_I need your love_

_I need your time_

_When everything's wrong_

_You make it right_

_I feel so high_

_I come alive_

_I need to be free with you tonight_

_I need your love_

_[Beat break]_

_I need your love_

_I take a deep breath everytime I pass your door_

_I know you're there but I can't see you anymore_

_And that's the reason you're in the dark_

_I've been a stranger ever since we fell apart_

_And I feel so helpless here_

_Watch my eyes are filled with fear_

_Tell me do you feel the same_

_Hold me in your arms again_

_I need your love_

_I need your time_

_When everything's wrong_

_You make it right_

_I feel so high_

_I come alive_

_I need to be free with you tonight_

_I need your love_

_[Beat break]_

_I need your love_

_Now I'm dreaming, will ever find you now?_

_I walk in circles but I'll never figure out_

_What I mean to you, do I belong_

_I try to fight this but I know I'm not that strong_

_And I feel so helpless here_

_Watch my eyes are filled with fear_

_Tell me do you feel the same_

_Hold me in your arms again_

_I need your love_

_I need your time_

_When everything's wrong_

_You make it right_

_I feel so high_

_I come alive_

_I need to be free with you tonight_

_I need your love_

_[Beat break]_

_I need your love_

_All the years_

_All the times_

_You were never been to blame_

_And now my eyes are open_

_And now my heart is closing_

_And all the tears_

_All the lies_

_All the waste_

_I've been trying to make it change_

_And now my eyes are open_

_I need your love_

_I need your time_

_When everything's wrong_

_You make it right_

_I feel so high_

_I come alive_

_I need to be free_

_[Beat break]"_

"whoa kate that was lovely but could you possibly licked my wounds while I sing a song for you

_Yeah! Ah! _

_I came. I saw. _

_Tore down these walls. _

_Blocked one way. I found another. _

_You know you'll always be discovered. If it's me, You choose. I can't lose. _

_I'm in love with you if you love me too. _

_Yeah! _

_Don't ever change and I'll stay the same. _

_We'll be swimming in the same direction. _

_We'll never lose this connection. _

_Nothing they can do to stop this army of two. _

_We're marching to the future, yeah it's me and you. _

_Soldiers, follow my lead. Repeat after me. _

_Our faith is the bullet, hope is the gun. _

_Love is all we need. _

_Now our fear's on the run, we've already won. _

_Now march with the band and raise your right hand. _

_We've only just begun. _

_I took a vow to never let you down. _

_When it's us there ain't no competition. _

_I could be the star, on which you're wishing. _

_I never doubted for a moment, it's true. _

_I love all of you, if you love me too. _

_Yeah! _

_Don't ever change and I'll stay the same. _

_We'll be swimming in the same direction. _

_We'll never lose this connection. _

_Nothing they can do to stop this army of two. _

_We're marching to the future, yeah it's me and you. _

_Soldiers, follow my lead. Repeat after me. _

_Our faith is the bullet, hope is the gun. _

_Love is all we need. _

_Now our fear's on the run, we've already won. _

_Now march with the band and raise your right hand. _

_We've only just begun. _

_Only just begun. Only just begun. Only just begun. _

_So don't ever change and I'll stay the same. _

_We'll be swimming in the same direction. _

_We'll never lose this connection. _

_Nothing they can do to stop this army of two. _

_Cos we're marching to the future, yeah it's me and! _

_Soldiers, follow my lead. Repeat after me. _

_Our faith is the bullet, hope is the gun. _

_Love is all we need. _

_Now our fear's on the run, we've already won. _

_Now march with the band and raise your right hand. _

_We've only just begun. _

_It's the moment of truth. _

_I'm counting on you, this army of two. _

_I've only just begun. _

_It's the moment of truth. _

_I'm counting on you, this army of two. _

_I've only just begun."_

"whoa that was wonderful now we should find a home".

**All songs belong to there original owners thanks for reading put ideas in the reviews.**


	2. mating no not yet anyway

**CHAPTER 2**

**I do not own alpha and omega all belongs to lionsgate except my oc and the text.**

Humphreys pov

We had been walking for ages now it must have been 2 hours at least and I was tired my body ached all over and I could only limp and limping hurt. "kate" i whined "what is it honey" she asked "well a I'm fucking tired I can't walk properly so could we find a home and could you carry me as my leg is about to give o..." just then I heard a crack and found myself facepalming the floor "you were saying" she joked "fuck that hurts can you carry me now" i asked "sure anything for my sweet fun loving sexy hot omega" she then got underneath me which felt extremely nice when all of a sudden something jumped out of the bush and pinned me down it growled "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING YOUR TO YOUNG TO FUCK HER" he shouted "Wait what no I broke my leg she was just going to carry me till we find a home" i said "also who the fuck are you" i asked "do you not remember me" he asked "no sorry am I meant to" i said he seemed hurt by those words "humphrey I am your father"

**DUH DUH DUH I THOUGHT HE WAS DEAD OH WELL OBVIOUSLY NOT SORRY FOR IT BEING SHORT I CANT WRIGHT WITHOUT REVIEWS SO PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW **


	3. more pain

**Pack life? Chapter 3**

**Thank you for the reviews**

Humphreys pov

"I have no parents they died when I was young I remember seeing you and mum getting flung into a river shouting shit run humphrey"i said "well we got out somehow and just recently we met these other wolves called oh shit what was there names I dont know anyway come live with us" he said "ok why not we dont have anything else to do apart from fuck all" I said "great lets go"he said "kate can you carry me" "sure fuck your heavy maybe lay of the squirrel" kate carried me for about ten minutes until we came to a big den hidden behind a rock kate carried me in and there they were i thought she was dead but there sitting in front of us was my mum. "hi mum how are you" I asked "fine and there is some people I want you to meet follow me" she said we walked except me kate carried me into the next room "Eve Winston come here there are some people you know" then kates mum and dad walked in instantly me and kate ran up to them and hugged them until kates mum attacked me and bit my neck "you fucking rapist" I whimpered in pain "Eve stop it I am sure Humphrey didn't fuck Kate did he Kate" "no" Kate quickly replied Eve then stopped and asked "well why was my daughter underneath you you fucker" "i broke my fucking leg miss honestly"i said "i can tell from the fact your not walking at all and also just call me eve and winston winston" she said "ok Eve" I said "Humphrey there is another person I want you to meet scott come here now" my mum said just then a wolf walked in just like me "Humphrey this is your brother scott" after she said that everything spun "shit im going to black o-" I fainted great.


	4. discussing sex

**Chapter 4**

**Thank you for the reviews**

**Kates pov**

"Humphrey!" I screamed and ran to his side "don't worry kate he will be fine it was just the shock" mum said "I will look after him as I love him and I need to discuss some stuff with him" I said "like what" dad asked I blushed "erm none of your fucking business" I said "come on I am your dad so tell me" he said "I will tell you later once I have talked to Humphrey" I said to dad. **LATER THAT DAY. **I was by Humphreys side when he jolted awake "finally your awake I need to talk to you about something" I said "er sure" he replied "Humphrey I love you loads I want to marry you and fuck with you" I said "really kate" he questioned "yes really" I said "sure I will marry you and fuck with you kate" he said.

Eves pov

I walked past kate and Humphreys room and heard this "sure I will marry you and fuck with you kate" that did it he is so dead I charged in and dag my teeth in to his back and scratched at his face he whimpered in pain then started crying and screaming "stop please stop for fucks sake" then behind me someone pinned me it was kate. "mum calm down for fucks sake you have really hurt Humphrey" she said I looked around for Humphrey he was not their "where is Humphrey" I asked "I don't know HUMPHREY! Look what you did mum I fucking hate you" after saying that I bit down on my mums neck until someone pinned me from behind it was dad "what the fuck do you think you are doing" he asked "killing mum she hurt Humphrey really bad and he ran off" I said "well at least Humphreys leg is better" he joked I growled he quickly stopped laughing and got off me I ran off to find Humphrey.

**DUH DUH DUH were is Humphrey sorry for bad spelling and English I don't really like doing English properly but I can if I want my proof is I am in top set at school.**


	5. sorry

sorry i am not updating till after tuesday as i have got an esb presentation to do sorry please carry on updating storys as i am bored ~humphrey666~


	6. The big upset

The big upset

**Sorry I have not updated for ages I have been moving house and all that junk but I am back thank you for all the reviews **

Humphreys pov

I had ran for about ten minutes I was in lots of pain from eve I had blood everywhere I collapsed to the floor I could not go on I struggled forward till I felt a sudden sharp grip on my neck great who was this. "were the fuck are you going mister" i heard kate say "please just drop me I am in so much pain please kill me please for fuck sake" i screamed "never I am going to get you back to the den so just stay calm" and with that she got me by the scruff and carried me back to the den.

On the way back i had a thought so I looked between my legs "few I still have my balls kate" i said happily "well then we can have some fun later can't we" she replied "yeah"

Scotts pov

I was in the den just laying there thinking about having sex with laura until I saw humphrey come through the door in Kates mouth limp instict took over and I pounced at kate and pinned her hard "what the fuck have you done to my brother" i shouted "more like what has eve done to your brother" i then jumped up and ran to find mum.


	7. The big fuck up

**The big fix up**

**Sorry I have been very busy at school just had sports day and had to set up all of the sound for it then the sound desk broke great lol**

Mums pov (humphreys)

"mum" i heard Scott shout "what is it honey" i said "eve has really badly fucked up humphrey I don't know whether he will live come quick" after I heard this I ran to humphreys side and hugged him I then started checking him over "oh no he has broken his tail" i said "Kate clean him up while I speak to eve" i said before running off.

Humphrey pov

I was in this dark place one end was the light the other pitch black "Come humphrey walk to the light" i heard someone say I liked being awkward so I said "no fuck off bitch" and walked to the dark singing la la la by naughty boy and Sam smith. I then shot awake there were people all around me crying and they were about to bury me I jumped up and screamed "STOP I am not fucking dead".

Kates pov

I was so angry that my mum killed humphrey I was crying my eyes out then when we were burying him he jumped out and shouted "STOP I am not fucking dead" i ran and hugged him "i love you humphrey" i screamed he hugged me back then walked up to eve oh no he slapped her "don't ever try and kill me again" he said. Eve did not kill him but hug him and said how glad she was that he was a live then she said "humphrey I give you the right to have pups with my daughter and marry her when you are ready" i then jumped on my mum and hugged "Thank you mum" i shouted.

**Fuck about time I updated lol hole of my year got told of about cyber bullying me on Facebook fail!**


	8. WARNING SEX SCENE

**i am back**

**sorry for not updating thank you for the support**

kates pov

I was horny as hell i needed humphrey now so here goes "humphrey" i said "yes" he replied. "i dont suppose you want to you know" i asked "what you want to you know mate" he said seductively pinning me to the floor.

* * *

humphreys pov

i now had a boner and was lining up with kates love hole then i rammed my cock in kate causing her to moan in pleasure i continued for about 10 minutes till i felt a lovely feeling brewing i knotted and cummed inside kate. we would be stuck for quite awhile inside the den with everyone around uh oh eve was coming oh noooo. "hi ka..." she stopped mid sentence when she saw me on top of kate knotted with her "wow you guys work fast" eve said "wait your not gonna kill me!" i said "nope i gave you permission too" she said.

* * *

**FINISHED finally a new chapter please review ****just no criticism! thank you**


	9. In memory of lemonade coyote

CHAPTER 9

Hello everyone I have been busy improving my writing skills

Notes: I am sorry I am a terrible writer I am a furry be who you are no matter your gender sexual status disabilities or age just be who you are ~lemonade coyote who was sadly killed I will miss you dearly everyone shall miss you dearly we miss you~

Humphreys pov

I was walking back from the water source when I was pinned, Kate was on top of me smiling. "I'm pregnant, we are gonna be parents humphrey." she screamed excitedly in my face I hugged my lovely golden beautiful girl. "I love you too kate, who knows about this?" i asked curiosity filling my shining blue eyes. "no one knows, do you want to tell them?" she stated and asked "yes please." I said I hope eve does not go crazy.

Scotts pov

I was in my room with my lovely sexy cute girlfriend stacey. Humphrey burst into my room well this is awkward I was knotted with stacey. "Wow you work fast, I came to say I am gonna be a dad." my big brother screamed excitedly I hugged him as best I could then he ran off to the rest of the family and told them.

**I am having trouble writing this I am crying over lemonade coyote and I am out of ideas this might be the end of pack life? Sorry for it being so short.**

**Give me offensive comments I don't care ok i am already upset I don't have an excuse I am just going to be honest I am having family problems at the minute I feel like the only person who cares is my lovely kitty holly but no one cares so prove me right.**

_**In memory of lemonade coyote who died early this year whilst saving people's lives he saved over 1000 people so please show your respect by commenting your love for this guy this FURRY**_

**I HAVE FURRY PRIDE**


End file.
